Cuts and Bruises
by roseimagine
Summary: Post Sibyl: "Welcome home," she smiled. He didn't answer and kept his gaze low, refusing to look at her. He only got like this when he had some sort of injury. Drabble. One-shot


_Hey there everyone! This is just a drabble which I wrote quickly. (This happens after Sibyl, good riddance too!) As every once in a while I like writing a Psycho-Pass fic! I always get periodic ideas for stories with this series, I love it too much!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Psycho-Pass characters otherwise Kougami would have ended up with Akane already. Make it happen Mr. Gen Urobuchi (make the 3rd season already or another movie, pretty please?!) (I will never get tired of saying this...)_

 _I do hope you all enjoy it! :)_

* * *

 **Cuts And Bruises**

* * *

Akane was in the kitchen getting lunch ready as she had a new found affinity for cooking. She heard the front door open and close harshly which she found odd and then she peered over the counter to see him sluggishly seated a ways from her in his white chair.

She sighed and knew what that meant.

Lowering the fire from the stew she was preparing and went over to check on him, "welcome home," she smiled. He kept his gaze low refusing to look at her and his lower lip was quivering as if trying to hold back tears.

He only got like this when he had some sort of injury. "Let me guess, you have another one?" His silver eye met her honey ones for just a moment and he nodded slowly, ashamed. She went over to the kitchen where she had a first aid kit in an accessible cupboard in case of an emergency.

She came to kneel in front of him and opened the kit and took out the alcohol, cotton balls, bandages and other antiseptics ready. He shuddered at the mere sight of the items placed next to him. "Alright where is it?" She asked.

"You're mad…" He said, his lips pursing.

"I am not but you're stalling." She knew that no matter how many times she patched him up he hated the sting of alcohol on his skin and he was never accustomed to it but that was no incentive to him, to be more careful.

He seemed dubious but then pulled his hand out of his long sleeve. He presented his hand to her, it was bruised and had cuts around it, "are you going to tell me what happened?" She was very sure he had been running and somehow slipped yet again but she took hold of his hand gently in hers and asked regardless of what she assumed.

He shook his head again. "Why not? I thought I was you're best friend." The tears began to fall from his eyes and he threw his arms around her, his mother.

The front door opened harshly once again and a voice called out, "Shinji?!"

"In here," Akane called out calmly to her husband.

Shinya came pacing into the room, he sighed at the sight of his son clinging to Akane. "Gosh this kid could outrun the likes of division one." Kougami had come to pick up his son after the teacher had called him about an accident he had while playing outside. The problem was when he had come to pick him up Shinji fled and outran him in the process.

"Well it runs on your side." Akane said, a light smile playing on her lips. Even Kougami had gotten the jest but he rolled his eyes in a harmless manner, he didn't particularly like remembering his days as a fugitive.

Back to the crux, Akane held tightly onto her son, smoothing his caramel colored hair back in an attempt to sooth him. "Sweetie it's okay if you fell, accidents happen." She felt him hug her tighter, burying his face in her shoulder as if not accepting what she was saying.

"But everything happens to me and men aren't suppose to fall." Akane shook her head, _where had he gotten an idea like that?_

Shinya came to kneel beside them, "believe it or not son you're father fell many times." It was a miracle he could still walk normally after being battered and in near death situations and his son was looking to become a very strong contender to him at such a young age. Though he hoped that Shinji didn't opt for such a near death profession.

Shinji's silver eyes peaked from Akane's shoulder up at his father who offered him a warm smile. "Really?"

"Yes, I hope you don't fall as much as I did in life but, if you do, there will always be someone to pick you up." He didn't ever expect that a young female inspector with bright eyes and a strong mind would be the one to pick him up. Shinya ruffled his son's hair, "now let your mother clean that up and then we can have some fun."

Shinji answered the suggestion with a grin.

* * *

The night had come swift and Akane was already in bed, eyes closed and waiting to be carried off into a peaceful sleep when she felt arms wrap around her. "Book read and all tucked in." He commented to her. Today had been his turn to read Shinji a fairytale and tuck him into bed, most of the time Shinji preferred his father to read to him over his mother.

"He admires you so much." Hints of jealousy could be heard in Akane's voice and when he opened his eyes to look at her, her expression was smug.

Shinya kissed Akane's forehead and held her tightly against him, "don't give me all the credit Akane, he was clinging onto you." She let out a low chuckle, satisfied with his words. She snuggled in closer to him, his warmth mixing with hers. "He's still young but I know he'll grow up to be an exceptional young man."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, this was partially inspired by a friend of mine when we once spoke of the idea of Shinya and Akane having a son and how they would be such wonderful parents._

 _I purposely left their son's name at the began a mystery._ _I decided to name him Shinji because: shin meaning "real, genuine" combined with (ji) meaning "two". I just felt like it fit._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading! I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this piece, so leave a comment if you can! :D_

 _Until we meet in another story!_

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
